The Final Epic Battle
by Auron
Summary: Imagine Majin Vegeta's return but he is not alone. Takes place after Dragon Ball GT


The Final Epic Battle  
  
Three months after Goku was absorbed by Shelong the Eternal Dragon Gohan woke to the sound of his mother Chi-chi yelling for him.  
  
"Gohan get down here now!" "And bring your brother with you!"  
  
"Okay mom I'll be down in a moment let me get dressed," Gohan replied getting out of bed. Goten on the other hand was already awake and getting dressed in his orange and black long sleeve karate gi ready for his morning training with Trunks, Gohan in his rush to get ready wondered as to why his mother was at his house, Videl walked into the room fresh out of the shower.  
  
"Gohan dear who is yelling?" she asked giving Gohan a hug,  
  
"It's my mom, but I don't know why she's here," Gohan replied kissing his wife. In a few moments Gohan, Goten, and Videl were in the bathroom getting their hair fixed.  
  
"God I need a hair cut so freaking bad," Goten said trying to get his hair to all go one way rather than have 3/5's go one way and the other 2/5's go the other way.  
  
"Little bro you look like dad, be happy with your hair," Gohan said gelling his hair strait up.  
  
"Honey why don't you have hair like your dad's?" Videl asked combing her hair.  
  
"I got my mom's hair so it's not naturally spiky like my dad's or Goten's," Gohan said drying his hair with a hair dryer. Shortly there was ring of the doorbell.  
  
"Hello Trunks how are you today?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I'm fine how are you mam?" Trunks replies. Chi-chi and Trunks start to have a casual conversation.  
  
"Crap!" Goten yells running out the bathroom door "Trunks is here!"  
  
"Well we should get downstairs and see what mom wants," Videl said walking out the door. Gohan and Videl arrive shortly after Goten got downstairs.  
  
"So mom what is so important that you have graced your family with your presence?" Gohan asked sarcastically, the smile then quickly left her face and she got very serious.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks, Videl, and Goten you all should sit down," Chi-chi said, but before she could continue Vegeta came in the door.  
  
"We have an emergency," Vegeta said clenching his fists.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked getting up.  
  
"There is a large power source and it is destroying Pepper City," Vegeta said pointing out the window where a huge smoke cloud was.  
  
"Alright let's go, but we should transform after we leave my house and lets not go through the roof," Gohan said walking out the front door. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks also followed. The four Sayians stood with their arms at their sides and were suddenly enveloped in a bright golden light their hair and eyes had also changed colors, their eyes prior to the change had been black but they were now green, and their hair was no longer black but gold and standing strait up. They all looked at each other and flew into the air towards Pepper City.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At King Kai's place...  
  
"King Kai I don't like what may be happening on Earth," Goku said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, but I can't help you, the dragon did something that I can't undo," King Kai replied patting Goku's shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Pepper City...  
  
"I see the smoke over there lets go!" Goten said taking off, Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other nodding they powered up and followed, Trunks did the same.  
  
`I don't like what's going on something just doesn't seem right' Gohan thinks to himself.  
  
"I feel the same Gohan, I believe we are flying right into a trap but I know what I saw and we must stop it before any people suffer," Vegeta said as if reading Gohan's mind. The four Sayians arrive at the burning city.  
  
"My god, why would someone do this?" Trunks said powering down.  
  
"That's not wise my son as the source of this power could pop up any where," Vegeta warned digging his feet in the ground.  
  
"Wait who is that?" Goten asked pointing to the sky.  
  
"Hey it looks like dad," Gohan said powering down.  
  
"Gohan stay a Super Sayian I don't like this at all," Vegeta said slowly powering up. The figure landed it was indeed Goku but he had changed in the last three months.  
  
"Hello Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," Goku replied. The two Sayians looked at each other harshly. Goku was standing just in the shadows his face unable to be seen plainly.  
  
"Kakarot come into the light," Vegeta said clenching his fists. Goku did as asked and a large M was stamped on his forehead.  
  
"You are not the Kakarot I remember," Vegeta said increasing his power drastically.  
  
"No I'm Majin Kakarot," He retorted transforming into a Super Sayian.  
  
"Gohan your father is no longer the man you know he is back to his original self before he hit his head, the four of us will need to attack him at once," Vegeta said getting ready to attack. During all of this Goten and Trunks used the fusion dance and transformed into Gotenks so they could fight Majin Kakarot. Gohan powered up to a level 2 Super Sayian as Gotenks powered up to level 3, Gotenks's hair grew incredibly long and his eyebrows disappeared. Vegeta transformed into a level 4 Super Sayian, this transformation caused red hair to sprout all over his upper body his hair also grew a little longer and over his shoulders. Majin Kakarot also transformed into a level 4 Super Sayian so he could match Vegeta's power. The three Super Sayians started fighting with Kakarot, Kakarot was easily able to hold his own against the trio of titans. In the distance another figure watched the fight intently as four Sayians fought for the world. This figure was suddenly bathed in a golden  
light and he flew down to the quickly being ravaged battlefield.  
  
"Look, someone is coming!" Gotenks said blocking a punch from Kakarot. Kakarot backed off of the fight and powered down back to a normal Sayian.  
  
"Kakarot what is wrong do you realize that you can't beat the three of us?" Vegeta said mockingly as he powered down along with Gotenks and Gohan.  
  
"No I'm waiting for help to arrive," Kakarot retorted. The now golden figure landed.  
  
"Hello my good self," the figure said powering up to reveal his face.  
  
"Hey Vegeta it's you how did that happen?" Gohan asked bewildered.  
  
"It is simple Babadi managed to travel back in time and used my evil heart to turn me into Majin Vegeta, and with Majin Kakarot's help we will form Majin Gogeta and rule the universe!" Majin Vegeta said powering up so he and Kakarot could fuse the same way Trunks and Goten did.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
At King Kai's place...  
  
"King Kai I need to help them, Babadi somehow managed to get another me under and another Vegeta under his control and now they will form into Majin Gogeta so they can rule the universe I need to get down there and stop them!" Goku said losing his mind over the fact that he can't fight with his friends.  
  
"Goku I ask you as your friend and your teacher what exactly happened when the dragon and you merged?" Kai asked with a smile starting to form on his blue face.  
  
"Why he said that we are now one and the same and if he is summoned then we must answer the call," Goku said realizing as to what he just said.  
  
"So Goku if you and the dragon are one and the same now than you have the all the powers the dragon has including your own right?" King Kai questioned. A huge smile broke out on Goku's face as he realized what that meant.  
  
"Thanks King Kai I've got to help my friends see you later!" Goku said as he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Pepper City...  
  
Majin Kakarot and Majin Vegeta had already fused into a frighteningly powerful Super Sayian level 4 Majin Gogeta. Gogeta flew forward the trio of Super Sayians and was beating the living piss out of them. Gotenks defused during the fight and Trunks and Goten had to sit out for 60 minutes.  
  
"You two can't stop us now," Gogeta said firing a week energy blast that took both Gohan and Vegeta to stop.  
  
"Gohan you must get stronger if we are to have any hope of winning this battle," Vegeta said powering up again. Gohan knew that he needed to be stronger but Vegeta and his father Goku were the only Sayians that could reach this level of power that Vegeta and Gogeta were at, Gohan may have gone Mystic with the Supreme Kai's help but now even all that power wasn't enough, even with that power coupled with a level 2 Super Sayian wasn't enough to stop this power. He needed to be at the level that Vegeta, Gogeta, and is father were capable of. While these thoughts flew through Gohan's head Vegeta was getting trashed by Gogeta, who didn't have to put any effort into his punches and kicks, taps were enough to send Vegeta through a few buildings, but Vegeta didn't know when to stay down Gohan watched as Vegeta got the literal Super Sayian beaten out of him, Vegeta hit the ground and the red fur disappeared and his hair grew short again. The mighty Sayian Prince had been beaten.  
Gohan saw this and remembered the fight against Cell and how this act had played out before. Vegeta fought valiantly for the life of his son Trunks but it was in vain as he was struck down with no effort from Cell not once but twice, and now Gohan would not let that happen again. Gohan's rage had been building this entire time and now he knew that to save the world he had to let it all go as he had done before with Cell. Trunks watched as his father Vegeta was beaten down before his very eyes and anger began to build as he sat recovering his energy, shortly Gohan began to yell as his power grew incredibly, it grew higher than anything that Goten and Trunks had ever seen before, it was so large that Gogeta was starting to be afraid knowing what this meant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Goku was making a mad dash for the battlefield when he suddenly felt the power that Gohan and Trunks were emitting.  
  
"Wow that power is incredible, something major must have happened," Goku said as he transformed into a level 4 Super Sayian, and continued to fly to the fight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the fight...  
  
Gohan had begun transforming into a level 3 Super Sayian witch was causing him to generate more power than Gogeta at his current power.  
  
"Whoa my big brother has more power than both our evil dads combined," Goten said as Trunks also transformed into a level 2 Super Sayian. Gogeta began to increase his power as much as he could so he was not out done by a mere half-blood, the two Super Sayians power raced to reach its maximum as Gohan continued to yell he was rocked with another serge of anger as he remembered his battle against Freza and Majin Buu, and his power increased even more above Gogeta's. Finally the duo had finished the race but only time would tell who won.  
  
"Alright boy you will now face my fully powered Big Bang-Kamehameha!" Gogeta said getting into a ready stance and putting both arms to his side. Gohan at first was afraid but readied a `Kamehameha' wave of his own and smiled.  
  
"Bring it on," he replied.  
  
"Alright," Gogeta retorted, "Big Bang-Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gogeta yelled firing a large blue beam of pure energy coming out of his hands at Gohan.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan yelled firing a large yellow energy beam of his own. The beams met in mid-air and a large energy ball was formed by the clashing powers. Goku arrived in time to see the monstrous beam battle.  
  
"Wow that is a lot of energy," He said watching the ball move back and forth as the power struggle continued. Vegeta started to stir and reached for a senzu bean in his pocket, quickly he munched the bean down and had his newly achieved full power restored.  
  
"My God this unreal!" He said standing in awe of the massive energy being created by Gohan and Gogeta. Vegeta saw something out of the corner of his eye and flew up to it. Goku saw Vegeta flying up to him and greeted him with a handshake.  
  
"Kakarot we need to fuse and stop this before the planet is destroyed," Vegeta said getting the ready stance for the fuse.  
  
"No, I have a better idea Vegeta," Goku said rising a hand. "We can use the Portta Earrings,"  
  
"What?" Vegeta said with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"We can use the Portta Earrings," Goku repeated with that said he used his dragon powers and the earrings appeared in his open hand. Vegeta took one of the earrings and put it on his left ear. Goku put the second one on his right ear. The two heroes put their hands together and a bright flash occurred and Vegeta and Goku were no more but the mighty Vegetto was back and ready to rumble.  
  
"Now I will destroy that dark copy of Gogeta while I have a chance," Vegetto said to himself as he transformed into a level 4 Super Sayian and flew towards Gogeta. Gogeta felt the massive power serge, but knew that if he let up on the blast he would be killed to top it off his fuse time was almost up. Gohan was to absorbed on keeping up the struggle so he and the Earth were not destroyed. Trunks had by now transformed into a level 2 Super Sayian, he and Goten also fused into Gotenks once again.  
  
"Alright, now it is time for payback!" Gotenks yelled flying toward Majin Gogeta. In the back of Majin Gogeta's head Majin Vegeta and Majin Goku devised a plan to fly out of the beam's path when they defused so they wouldn't be killed. Vegetto stopped flying at Gogeta knowing they were going to defuse soon, as did Gotenks. Gohan was quickly loosing power for some bizarre reason that he couldn't understand. The beam started moving in Gogeta's favor until Gotenks got involved then the beam leveled but didn't move in on Gogeta.  
  
"Ha, I can feel your power disappearing Gohan, you have no chance to beat me now because soon the two of you will be unable to hold the beam! And then you will die," Gogeta taunted. Suddenly a bright flash of light occurred with Majin Vegeta and Majin Goku flying out of it. The beam flew through the light very quickly; it continued moving in space and hits a planet several light-years way. Gohan passes out due to over exertion, his Super Sayian power fades as he hits the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Vegetto yells flying towards the boy. Vegetto was almost to him when Majin Vegeta hit him hard. Vegetto looks up at Majin Vegeta, smiles and punches him in the stomach; Majin Vegeta doubles over in pain as he hits the ground. Gotenks flies over to Majin Kakarot and begins beating him to a pulp. Majin Kakarot powered up and fired off a Kamehameha wave at Gotenks, Gotenks countered with his own move the Shine Shine Missile.  
  
"You can't beat me boy so just give up!" Majin Kakarot yelled as he held his beam. Majin Vegeta fired off his Final Flash beam and was met by a Kamehameha wave from Vegetto.  
  
"You don't have the power to beat me Vegeta," Vegetto taunted, easily holding Vegeta's beam. Suddenly Kakarot disappeared from his beam battle with Gotenks and reappeared behind Vegetto took the earrings and disappeared again, Vegetto and Vegeta's beams suddenly stopped as Kakarot reappeared next to Majin Vegeta.  
  
"I got them, now we can fuse into Majin Vegetto!" Kakarot said as he and Majin Vegeta put the earrings on. When this happened Goku and Vegeta were not fused anymore.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said as he came back into existence. Goku looked equally dumbfounded.  
  
"What just happened?" Goku asked looking to Vegeta for an answer,  
  
"I know as little as you Kakarot but we must now fuse into Gogeta if we are to save the planet," Vegeta said getting ready to fuse. Gotenks was just getting up and flying over to Majin Vegetto ready to take him down. Gotenks's attack didn't last long as he pounded on Vegetto. Vegetto wasn't even fazed by Gotenks's attack all he did was backhand the poor boy and he was finished with the fight. A beam of light occurred and the original Gogeta was restored, he powered up to level 4 Super Sayian so the fun could begin.  
  
"Hey! Vegetto it's time for the fun to begin!" Gogeta yelled flying at Majin Vegetto. Vegetto powered up to level 4 and prepared for an attack, Gogeta moved into melee attack range very quickly, Vegetto threw a left hook and missed, Gogeta gave Vegetto and upper cut to the jaw, Vegetto came right back with a kick to Gogeta's head, Gogeta grabbed Vegetto's leg and flung him into a building.  
  
"That hurt," Vegetto, said pulling himself out of the building. Gogeta just smiled and flew over to Vegetto and got a punch to the gut for his troubles, Vegetto then did a full summersault and slammed Gogeta in the back with his fists, blood flew from Gogeta's mouth as he fell to the ground, but he managed to stop himself in mid-air, turn around and fly back up towards Vegetto. Vegetto tried to move as Gogeta fired a large energy beam at him, but got caught in the path of said beam. When it hit, the resulting explosion covered Vegetto and the immediate area in thick smoke.  
  
"Take that you chump," Gogeta said flying at the ball of smoke that housed Vegetto, before he could reach the smoke he took a solid blow to the side of his head from Gohan.  
"Gohan what are you doing?" Gogeta asked unhurt,  
  
"Getting ready to kick your butt," He replied.  
  
"I'm the real Gogeta look at my forehead, there is no `M'," Gogeta said pointing to his forehead.  
  
"Oh crap, sorry dude," Gohan said powering up to a level 3 Super Sayian, suddenly Vegetto came flying out of the smoke and punched Gogeta square in the face, Gohan in turn kicked Majin Vegetto in the stomach. Vegetto didn't even feel the kick from Gohan; he just smiled and hit him with an energy blast.  
  
"Gohan!" Gogeta yelled firing a Big Bang energy blast at Vegetto who countered with a Galic Gun blast.  
  
"Is that all you have Gogeta," Vegetto taunted flying at Gogeta.  
  
"Not on your life," Gogeta retorted flying full boar at Majin Vegetto, the two super powers clashed again this time their fists met and energy flew from their bodies. If all the power they were emitting could be used for electrical purposes they could power half the world easily. Gohan slowly rose from the building rubble that he got buried in thanks to Vegetto. Gohan was pissed at the fact he kicked Vegetto for all he was worth and it didn't even faze him.  
  
"Damn, I put all my power into that kick," Gohan said flying back up to the fight. Gogeta used Goku's dragon powers causing Vegetto to defuse and Majin Vegeta and Majin Kakarot appeared once again.  
  
"How did you do that?" Majin Vegeta asked looking for his earring; Majin Kakorot couldn't find his earring either.  
  
"I simply used my dragon powers to remove the earrings," Gogeta said smiling. Majin Vegeta powered up to level 4 and flew at Gogeta, Gogeta powered down to a level 3 Super Sayian to fight Vegeta as an equal. Gohan flew back up and began fighting with Majin Kakarot. Gogeta elbowed Vegeta as Gohan got kicked in the face; Vegeta punched Gogeta in the stomach as Gohan kneed Kakorot in the face. Goheta's fuse time was starting to run low and Majin Vegeta was starting to over power him. Gohan was easily beating on Majin Kakarot, punches, kicks, and energy blasts continued until Gogeta defused.  
  
"Now for the next hour we will fight as equals, so here take some senzu beans and we will fight at our best, that includes you Gohan," Goku said pulling a small brown bag out of his karate gi belt. He gave a bean to Vegeta, Gohan, Majin Vegeta, Majin Kakarot, and saved one for himself. They ate the beans and their power returned to them.  
  
"Now we will see who the true warriors are," Gohan said powering up to level 3, Goku, Vegeta, Majin Vegeta and Majin Kakarot all went to level 4. The monstrous battle began as Gohan fought Majin Vegeta while Goku and Vegeta fought Kakarot, Majin Vegeta took down Gohan with a Big Bang attack. Goku and Vegeta quickly defeated Kakarot and turned to face Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta blasted Vegeta out of the air with his Final Flash attack.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried as his friend fell out of the sky,  
  
"Bring it on Kakarot," Majin Vegeta said. Goku reached his right hand back and it was suddenly covered in a bright blue light.  
  
"Vegeta you will pay for what you did to my friend and my son," Goku yelled bringing his left hand around to his right side.  
  
"Do you think that your pitiful "Kamehameha" Wave can stop the fully powered Final Flash?" Majin Vegeta inquired laughing.  
  
"No I don't Vegeta but I know my "Jube-Kamehameha" Wave will," Goku said gathering power in the growing ball of energy by his hip. `M' Vegeta looked astonished for a moment but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Alright lets see what you got Kakarot," Majin Vegeta said stretching his arms to their full extent. Goku and Majin Vegeta stood across from one another gathering energy into their hands. Time moved slowly as the two super powers gathered all the energy they could spare into their energy balls. Suddenly Vegeta stopped charging his Final Flash because he could spare no more energy. Goku continued to charge for a few moments longer before he had to stop also.  
  
"Alright Kakarot I'm done how about you?" Majin Vegeta asked smiling.  
  
"I'm also finished," Goku replied. They stood staring at each other suddenly Majin Vegeta starts to float upward, he stops just above and empty skyscraper.  
  
"Final Flash!" Majin Vegeta yelled bringing his out stretched hands together and firing off his beam.  
  
"Jube-Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled bringing his hands forward and firing his massive beam at Majin Vegeta. The force of the clashing beams destroyed all the buildings within a 5-mile radius, Gohan started to get up as the beams hit the shockwave sent him flying he was stopped by Vegeta who was standing his ground easy, once Gohan was fully conscious he was able to stand up on his own Majin Kakarot walked up next to them also watching the beam battle.  
  
"What do you want?" Gohan asked getting ready to fight.  
  
"I want to watch the fight," Majin Kakarot said simply. Goku was easily holding Majin Vegeta's beam with his "Jube-Kamehameha" Wave, Vegeta looked at his evil counterpart and chuckled at the look of desperation as his beam was being pushed back towards him. Majin Kakarot suddenly flew up to Majin Vegeta's side and fired off a "Kamehameha" Wave, but Goku's beam moved ever forward. Majin Kakarot pumped more power into his beam and Goku's beam suddenly stopped dead in its tracks.  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Your father's energy is draining too rapidly, we must help him if he is to live," Vegeta said transforming into a level 4 Super Sayian followed by Gohan who transformed into a level 3 Super Sayian. Vegeta flew up beside Goku and fired off his Final Flash beam with Gohan firing the `Kamehameha' wave the trio of super powers were slowly moving Majin Kakarot's beam back. Majin Vegeta was almost out of power while Goku still had plenty left but it was leaving his body quickly.  
  
"Kakarot, back off and use your Spirit Bomb to defeat our evil twins," Vegeta said pushing Goku out of the way before he ran out of energy. Gohan pumped more power into his `Kamehameha' wave to make up for his father's leaving. Goku powered down back to a regular Sayian and thrust his hands high into the air.  
  
"The oceans, trees, animals and citizens of Earth please lend me your power your strength and will to defeat this evil duo!" Goku yelled out to the world. Slowly little white lights appeared surrounding him. The lights looking like fireflies were actually small bits of power from every living thing on the planet.  
  
"Gohan we need to protect your father with our lives, if we don't we will not win the day," Vegeta said as the beam battle ended. Vegeta flew forward and punched Majin Kakarot in the face while Gohan put Majin Vegeta into a full nelson halting his ability to fight. Vegeta smashed his boot into the face of Majin Kakarot and followed up with a punch to the stomach along with a spin kick to the back of his head causing him to hang limply in the air. Majin Kakarot lifted his head only to be greeted by a knee to the face. Majin Vegeta thrust the back of his head into Gohan's face causing him to let go. Gohan kicked Majin Vegeta in the head; meanwhile Vegeta grabbed Majin Kakarot's leg and flung him into a building. Gohan was constantly straining to keep up with Majin Vegeta's power as he blocked attack after attack.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Goten, dude are you ok?" Trunks asked of his unconscious friend.  
  
Back at the fight...  
  
"You can't stop me boy," Majin Vegeta said blocking a punch, kick combo by Gohan. Gohan just got angrier and powered up more; Vegeta flew into the building after Majin Kakarot a few large crashes occurred along with some flashes, shortly Majin Kakarot came flying out of the building against his own will, quickly followed by Vegeta. Gohan, with his temporarily boosted power was rapidly beating down Majin Vegeta.  
  
"I'm finished thank you spirits of the world your sacrifice will enable us all to live," Goku muttered under his breath as he gathered all this energy into a ball. Majin Vegeta recovered quickly after Gohan's power surge quelled, but Gohan continued to fight to the best of his ability. Vegeta on the other hand was easily beating the tar out of Majin Kakarot.  
  
"You can't touch my speed and power Kakarot," Vegeta taunted, punching Majin Kakarot across the face. Gohan managed to catch Majin Vegeta in the stomach with his knee doubling him over, Gohan when followed-up with a double axe-handle smash knocking Majin Vegeta in the street below,  
  
"Take that old timer!" Gohan yelled flying after him. Vegeta grabbed Majin Kakarot and flung him into the ground next to Majin Vegeta.  
  
"Ah, this brings back old memories," Vegeta said as he hovered next to a building. Gohan on the other hand was continuing to beat Majin Vegeta to a pulp landing kick after kick and punch after punch. Majin Vegeta realized that if this continued to happen he would loose (and he hated to loose), with a sudden power surge Majin Vegeta flung Gohan back into a building.  
  
"Ha! Look whose taking what boy!" Majin Vegeta yelled flying after him, Gohan replied by flying out of the building at break-neck speed and punching Majin Vegeta full force in the gut. Gohan smirked and kicked Majin Vegeta in the back of the head, sending him into the ground. Vegeta fired a blast a Majin Kakarot dropping him like a fly.  
  
"Gotenks to the rescue!" Gotenks yelled flying to Vegeta and Gohan's assistance.  
  
"Sorry Gotenks, you just missed us beating the hell out of Majin Vegeta and Majin Kakarot," Vegeta said powering down. Goku finally finished transferring the spirit bomb into a ball of energy.  
  
"Alright guys back off `cause when I throw this the explosion is going to destroy everything in a 5 mile radius," Goku said bringing his arm back ready to throw the ball of pure energy.  
  
"Let them have it dad!" Gohan yelled taking off towards his home.  
  
"Don't miss Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled flying off after Gohan. Gotenks was to bummed to say anything and just flew back to Gohan's house.  
  
"Spirits residing in this ball of power guide my throw so my aim may be true," Goku prayed throwing the Spirit Bomb strait at Majin Vegeta and Majin Kakarot. The resounding explosion almost blinded Goku, but he used his instant transmission to teleport strait to where Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks were flying.  
  
"Good shot Kakarot," Vegeta said patting Goku on the back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Gohan's house...  
  
"Well we managed to save the world once again," Gohan said to his wife Videl  
  
"Well that's good dear I'm glad you, your father, your brother, Vegeta, and Trunks managed to save the world again," she said giving Gohan a hug. Chi-chi was amazed to se her husband Goku step though the door.  
  
"Goku! Your back!" Chi-chi yelled running into her husbands open arms,  
  
"Hello Chi-chi it's so good to see you again," Goku said returning the hug. Suddenly Goten spoke up.  
  
"Hey mom what were you going to tell us before we left?"  
  
"Oh! I remember I got a letter in the mail telling me that Pan had been kidnapped,"  
  
"What?!" Gohan and Videl yelled in union,  
  
The End 


End file.
